Urlaubsvertretung
by JoNiTo
Summary: Snape muss Dumbledore als Schuldirektor vertreten, was ihm natürlich überhaupt nicht gefällt. Doch dann geschieht etwas, was ihn seine Aufgabe vorübergehend vergessen lässt. Eine kurze Story ab 18.


Disclaimer: Wie immer gehört mir nichts, was ihr von JK Rowling oder Warner Bros. kennt.

Gebetat hat wieder einmal Lapislazuli. Danke Lapis, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen.

**Urlaubsvertretung **

Er hasste es. Dieser ganze bürokratische Papierkram war ihm absolut zuwider. Ständig flogen Eulen herein und brachten weitere Unterlagen, Briefe und Anfragen, die beantwortet oder bearbeitet werden wollten.

Es nahm einfach kein Ende.

Jeder Mensch in der Zaubererwelt schien etwas von ihm zu wollen.

Das Ministerium, Eltern und besonders der Schulrat. Den Kamin hatte er schon mit einem Zauber belegt, damit zumindest auf diesem Wege Ruhe herrschte. Ungeduld hatte er schon immer verabscheut. Und diese nervigen Anfragen über das Flohnetz, waren wirklich penetrant.

Er verfluchte Albus und Minerva.

Der Direktor und seine Stellvertreterin waren mitten im Schuljahr in die Ferien gefloht. „Du machst das schon", hatte der alte Mann gesagt, als er ihm offenbarte, dass er seine Frau, anlässlich ihres Hochzeitstages, mit einer Woche auf den Malediven überraschen wollte. Ausgerechnet die Subtropen. Er verscheuchte das Bild von den beiden Alten in Badebekleidung aus seinem Kopf und versuchte sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren

Das Summen und Sirren diverser magischer Geräte und Apparaturen machte es nicht besser und er war kurz davor, eins davon in die Hand zu nehmen und es gegen die nächstbeste Wand zu schleudern. Es wäre eine Wohltat, es in tausend winzige Teile zersplittern zu sehen.

Er schwor sich, dass es das letzte Mal war, dass er die Vertretung übernommen hatte und warf den Papieren einen bösen Blick zu.

Es klopfte.

Er stöhnte gequält auf und stützte den Kopf in seine Hände, bevor er mit harscher Stimme „Herein!" rief.

Vorsichtig steckte sie zunächst nur den Kopf durch die Tür und als sie sah, dass er bei ihrem Anblick erleichtert aufatmete, trat sie ganz ein.

„Ich wollte nur mal sehen, wie du voran kommst", sagte sie und ging auf den Schreibtisch zu, hinter dem er saß.

„Es wäre alles halb so schlimm, wenn man nicht ständig unterbrochen werden würde", fauchte er.

„Soll ich wieder gehen?"

„Nein, gegen eine Ablenkung, die nichts mit den Schulangelegenheiten zu tun hat, habe ich nichts einzuwenden", antwortete er nun etwas versöhnlicher gestimmt. „An einem normalen Morgen in der großen Halle, wenn die Posteulen kommen, ist weniger los als hier, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Wie auf Kommando schwebte wieder eine Eule hinein, ließ sich auf dem Schreibtisch nieder und wartete unruhig darauf, dass man ihr das Pergament abnahm.

Snape nahm den Brief an sich und scheuchte das Tier mit einer Handbewegung fort. Mit hastigen Flügelschlägen suchte der Vogel daraufhin das Weite und hinterließ so ein Chaos in den Papieren auf dem Tisch.

„Verdammt!"

Hermine ging um den großen Schreibtisch herum und stellte sich hinter ihn. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und begann, mit geübtem Griff, die verspannten Muskelstränge zu massieren.

Der Tränkemeister entspannte sich sichtlich bei diesem Kontakt und erlaubte sich für einen Moment die Augen zu schließen. „Wenn wir irgendwann heiraten sollten, dann auch mitten im Schuljahr. Ich überrasche dich dann jedes Jahr mit einem Urlaub zu unserem Hochzeitstag und wir schinden so zusätzlich eine Woche Ferien heraus." Er lehnte sich weiter in seinem Stuhl zurück und genoss die ihm zuteil werdende Aufmerksamkeit.

„Sollte das ein Antrag sein?", fragte sie ihn neckend.

Die Antwort bestand nur aus einem leichten Schulterzucken und das Thema schien somit für ihn erledigt.

Es war schon ungewöhnlich genug, dass er überhaupt darüber sprach, dachte Hermine. Er würde wohl nie vor ihr auf die Knie fallen und ihr unter Liebesschwüren einen Heiratsantrag machen, aber das erwartete sie auch nicht von ihm.

Sie waren jetzt seit gut drei Jahren zusammen. Nach ihrem Studium war sie nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt um die Stelle der Lehrerin für Alte Runen zu übernehmen. Sie hatten sich nach vielen kleinen und auch größeren Streitereien allmählich angenähert und wurden schließlich ein Paar. So unglaublich das auch war, für sie selbst und besonders für ihr Umfeld. Aber sie war glücklich, auch ohne Trauschein.

Ihr Blick schweifte durch das Büro, während sie begann seinen Nacken zu massieren, und fiel schließlich auf die Bilder der ehemaligen Schulleiter. Sie waren allesamt leer.

„Die Portraits?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe sie höflich darauf hingewiesen, dass sie sich an ihren anderen Orten aufhalten mögen, solange ich hier bin. Seitdem hat zumindest das ununterbrochene Raunen aufgehört. Nur Phineas lässt sich manchmal blicken", knurrte Severus.

Er seufzte, als sie von seinen Schultern abließ.

Langsam ging sie zu Fawkes und streichelte ihm über sein Gefieder. Sie flüsterte ihm etwas zu, doch es war zu leise, als dass der Tränkemeister es hätte verstehen können.

Er beobachtete, wie sie zum Fenster hinüber ging. Der Phönix folgte ihr und schwang sich in die Lüfte, der Sonne entgegen.

Snape rückte mit seinem Stuhl ein Stück vom Schreibtisch ab und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen unter gesenkten Lidern. Er wusste, irgendetwas hatte sie vor. Sie schloss das Fenster, was den Eulen ein Eindringen unmöglich machte.

Jetzt waren sie tatsächlich vollkommen allein. Die Stille wurde nur durchbrochen von dem leisen Sirren der Apparate.

Langsam ging Hermine auf ihn zu. Das herein scheinende Licht aus dem Fenster hinter ihr, betonte ihre schlanke Silhouette und verfing sich in ihren Locken, die lose über ihren Schultern lagen. In ihren Augen leuchtete es, als würden dort in ihrer Tiefe winzige Feuer brennen. Sie bot einen unglaublichen Anblick und eine Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus, weil er wusste dass dieser Ausdruck, der sich in ihrem Gesicht fand, ihm galt.

Auf eine schon als provozierend zu bezeichnende Art, stellte Hermine sich vor ihn und lehnte sich an die Kante des Schreibtischs.

„Hier?", fragte er.

Sie nickte.

„Das ist Albus´ Büro." Ihm war es egal, doch sie sollte sich sicher sein, auch wenn die Idee von ihr kam.

„Ich weiß." Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Es könnte jemand hereinkommen, oder die Portraits…"

„Das macht es umso spannender", erwiderte sie.

Er atmete tief durch und sah auf die Frau, die dort vor ihm stand. Seine Hexe. Auch wenn sie nichts getan, nicht einmal viel gesagt hatte, er reagierte in eindeutiger Weise.

Ihre Augen flogen kurz zu seinem Schritt und ihr Lächeln wurde breiter.

Sein Mund verzog sich eher zu einem Wolfsgrinsen, als er aufstand und sie, nicht gerade sanft, an ihrem Handgelenk packte und an sich zog.

Mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen fokussierte er ihr Gesicht, während er die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse, einen nach dem anderen, öffnete. Sie tat das gleiche bei seinem Hemd, allerdings konnte sie ein leises Kichern dabei nicht unterdrücken.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie standen mit entblößten Oberkörpern voreinander. Sein Gesicht war noch immer dicht vor ihrem, nicht die kleinste Reaktion wollte er verpassen. Seine Hand legte sich auf die warme, weiche Haut an ihrer Taille und fuhr aufreizend langsam an ihrer Seite nach oben. Nur mit den Fingerspitzen umfuhr er die Konturen ihrer rechten Brust, dann umfasste er sie mit seiner ganzen Handfläche, wobei sein Daumen über die harte Spitze strich.

Hermine seufzte wohlig, doch bevor noch ein weiterer Laut über ihre Lippen kommen konnte, verschloss er ihren Mund mit seinem. Willig erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und sog seine Zunge in ihre warme, feuchte Mundhöhle, den Akt imitierend.

Ein Knurren bildete sich in seiner Kehle. Scheinbar hatte sie es eilig.

In den Jahren, die sie bisher miteinander verbracht hatten, hatten sie sich von vielerlei Seiten kennengelernt. Er war schon immer ein aufmerksamer Mann gewesen, achtete auf Kleinigkeiten, Gesten, Zwischentöne.

Genauso war es beim Sex. Allerdings war eben dies mit Hermine etwas ganz anderes. Zuvor war er mit keiner Frau lange genug zusammen, um sämtliche Facetten kennenzulernen. Er hatte bisher auch nie das Verlangen danach gehabt, aber bei ihr war das anders. Er war nie müde geworden sie zu beobachten, jede Reaktion ihrerseits in sich aufzunehmen und sei sie auch noch so klein. Ob es sich dabei um so etwas Banales und Alltägliches, wie ein gemeinsames Frühstück handelte, oder eben die körperliche Vereinigung, er wollte alles von ihr wissen und erforschen.

Und er hatte sich diesbezüglich bereits einen reichen Erfahrungsschatz zugelegt, den er mit Freuden erweiterte, sich aber auch gerne bestätigen ließ.

Ihr Verhalten heute ließ ihn wissen, dass sie nicht langsam und sanft verführt werden musste. Wenn er wollte, konnte er sie jetzt sofort nehmen und sie würde es sogar begrüßen.

Sie hatte ein Bein um seins geschlungen und rieb ihren Unterleib an seiner mittlerweile äußerst harten Erektion. Genau dies und die Art und Weise, wie sie es tat, waren fordernd, drängend, trieben ihn an.

So dermaßen gewollt zu werden von einer anderen Person, dieses Gefühl hatte er erst mit Hermine kennengelernt. Es war absolut berauschend und trieb ihn fast in den Wahnsinn.

Mit einer Hand raffte er ihren Rock und strich an ihrem Schenkel nach oben, drängte sie dann zwischen ihre Körper, um das kleine bisschen Stoff zu entfernen und fand…nichts, außer einer feuchten Wärme, die ihn willkommen hieß. „Biest!", dachte er.

Trotzdem er es geahnt, eigentlich schon gewusst hatte, ging ihm ihre Bereitschaft ihn zu empfangen durch und durch und er konnte ein weiteres Grollen in seiner Kehle nicht unterdrücken.

Ihre Finger nestelten inzwischen an seiner Hose, während er ihre Feuchtigkeit verteilte und den kleinen Punkt zu massieren begann, der ihr soviel Lust bereitete.

Sie keuchte in seinen Mund und ihre Hände wurden fahrig bei dem Versuch die letzten Knöpfe zu öffnen. „Verdammt!", flüsterte sie gegen seine Lippen. Und er hätte fast gelacht, über ihren ungeduldigen Ausruf, hätte sich nicht einen Moment später ihre Hand um seinen Schwanz geschlossen.

Nicht sanft, nicht streichelnd, sondern mit festem Griff begann sie ihn fordernd zu massieren, über die gesamte Länge auf und ab zu fahren, mit dem Daumen seiner Spitze besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassend.

„Du scheinst es sehr eilig zu haben", knurrte Snape.

„Mir war plötzlich danach. Ich hatte das Verlangen, dich zu spüren, so schnell wie möglich", flüsterte sie zurück.

Mit einer kurzen geschmeidigen Bewegung hob er sie auf den Tisch. Sie ließ sich auf ihre Ellenbogen zurückfallen, als er ihren Rock über die Hüften schob.

Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen, als er ihre Beine spreizte und sich über sie beugte.

Mit angehaltenem Atem, den Blickkontakt nicht unterbrechend erwartete sie ihn. Spürte schon seine heiße Spitze an ihrer Öffnung, doch dann waren es seine Finger, die in sie glitten und sein Daumen der ihren Lustpunkt liebkoste. „So in etwa?", fragte er leise und dunkel.

Ihre Augen schlossen sich. Sie gab sich ganz dem Genuss hin. Dann antwortete sie: „Nicht ganz…, ich…"

„Oder eher so?", unterbrach er sie und ersetzte seinen Daumen durch seine Zunge.

Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein. „Himmel, ich liebe es wenn du mich …" Das letzte Wort brachte sie vor Erregung nicht mehr hervor.

Einige der magischen Instrumente begannen immer schneller sich zu drehen und zu summen, was Severus aber nicht im Geringsten interessierte. Er lauschte auf Hermines atmen, auf ihr Keuchen und Wimmern und immer wieder hörte er seinen geflüsterten Namen.

Anhand dieser Geräusche erkannte er auch, dass sie nicht mehr lange brauchte. Gleich würden sich ihr Körper und ihr Inneres anspannen. Und er wollte es spüren, nicht an seinen Fingern, sondern unmittelbar wollte er die Kontraktionen, ihren Höhepunkt miterleben. Er hoffte er würde sich zusammenreißen können und sich nicht von ihr mitziehen lassen auf den Gipfel. Noch nicht. Mit einem kraftvollen Stoß glitt er tief in sie und wurde von diesem wahnsinnigen Gefühl überschwemmt, für das er bis heute keine Worte gefunden hatte.

Er begann sofort einen Rhythmus aufzunehmen, lang und intensiv waren seine Bewegungen und er umfasste ihre Schultern, um dies noch zu unterstützen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Hermine erreichte den Gipfel. Zuerst spürte er ihre Finger, die sich in seinen Rücken gruben, dann die krampfenden Muskeln um seine pochende Erektion. Er wurde langsamer, kniff fast schmerzhaft die Augen zusammen und versuchte mit einer Hand Halt an der Tischkante zu finden, um sich nicht selbst in diesem Strudel zu verlieren.

Ihr Körper strahlte eine unglaubliche Wärme aus, die seine nackte Haut umschmeichelte. Wie ein Hauch schien es direkt aus ihrem Innern zu kommen und trug diesen unwiderstehlichen Duft nach körperlicher Liebe mit sich. Er hielt inne, vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals und in ihren Haaren und atmete tief ein.

Langsam entspannte sich Hermine unter ihm, streichelte seinen Rücken und umschloss dann mit ihren Händen seinen Kopf. Sie küsste ihn, zärtlich zunächst, sanft, dankbar für das was er ihr gegeben hatte, wurde aber bald fordernder und bedeutete ihm, mit kleinen Bewegungen ihres Beckens, fortzufahren. Bedächtig begann er wieder sich zu bewegen. Sie reagierte sofort auf die wieder einsetzende Reibung, ihr Unterleib war noch so sensibel von dem vorangegangenen Höhepunkt, dass sie ihn seufzend willkommen hieß.

Vorsichtig stieß er in sie und brachte sie so sanft wieder an den Punkt, an dem sie ihn fast anbettelte, sie härter zu nehmen. Mit jedem Stoß wurde er etwas schneller, spürte wie ihr geschwollenes Fleisch ihn heiß und feucht umschloss. Es war so perfekt.

Da vögelte er seine Partnerin auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er nie wieder auf dieses perfekte Gefühl verzichten wollte.

Dieses Eins sein. Diese Hingabe. Dieses Gefühl, er selbst sein zu können. Dieses geliebt werden und selbst zu lieben. Und plötzlich stand es ihm so klar vor Augen.

Er beschleunigte weiter, drang immer wieder mit allem, was er war, in sie. Er hörte ihr Stöhnen und die kleinen seufzenden Laute aus ihrem Mund direkt an seinem Ohr. Schweiß brach ihm aus und bedeckte feucht seine Haut.

Der Tisch kratzte über den Boden und knarrte unter der Belastung. Papiere flogen zur Seite und das Sirren wurde immer schneller, bis es durch ein metallisches Klirren abbrach. Eins der magischen Instrumente war auf den Boden gefallen und dort unbeachtet zerschellt.

Ihr erlösender Aufschrei wurde begleitet von einem letzten kraftvollen Stoß. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, während er sich in Schüben in ihr ergoss. Er atmete schwer und spürte noch die letzten leichten Kontraktionen Hermines um sich herum, die ihn jedes Mal wieder, auf angenehme Weise, zusammenzucken ließen.

Er nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit wieder richtig zu Atem zu kommen. Er schaute auf und in Hermines Gesicht. „Heirate mich!"

Sie schlug die Augen auf, doch der verschleierte Blick verschwand schnell, als sie erfasste, was er gerade zu ihr gesagt hatte. Mehr als ein geflüstertes „Bitte?" brachte sie allerdings nicht hervor.

„Du sollst mich heiraten!" Es klang fast wie ein Befehl.

Hermine lachte gelöst, umfasste seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter in einen stürmischen Kuss. „Ja!", antwortete sie schließlich, kaum den Kontakt ihrer Lippen unterbrechend und wiederholte:

"Ja…ja!"

Sie lösten sich einige Minuten später voneinander. Nicht sehr romantisch aber die Umstände erforderten es. Schließlich befanden sie sich immer noch im Büro des Schulleiters. Sie kleideten sich an und besahen sich den Schaden, den sie angerichtet hatten. Der Tisch stand schnell wieder an seiner Stelle und war gesäubert. Die Papiere aufgehoben und mit einem Zauberspruch wieder geglättet. Nur die kleinen Metallteile bereiteten ihnen zunächst Sorgen, doch das Gerät ließ sich tatsächlich mit einem Reparo wieder herstellen und summte nun wieder leise und gemütlich vor sich hin.

„Willst du weiterarbeiten?" fragte Hermine ihn und in ihrer Stimme schwang die leise Hoffnung mit, er würde verneinen. Doch bei Severus Snape konnte man nie wissen. Trotzdem, was gerade passiert war, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass er zur Tageordnung überging.

Er lächelte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Soll Albus sich selbst darum kümmern. Wenn er bei seiner Rückkehr von unserer Verlobung erfährt, wird er dermaßen erfreut sein, dass er es mir sicher nachsehen wird, seine Arbeit liegen gelassen zu haben."

Hermine war überrascht, aber umso mehr erfreut über seine Aussage. „Wollen wir dann gehen?"

Ein teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Aber sicher!"

Die Art und Weise wie er sie ansah und nicht zuletzt seine Stimme und was er mit nur zwei Worten andeutete, ließ wieder ein wohliges Kribbeln in ihrem Innern aufsteigen.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemächer.

Als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel erschien Phineas Nigellus Black in seinem Portrait und fluchte vor sich hin. „Dieser Potterbengel! Kein Respekt, keine Achtung und vor allem keine Spur von Rücksichtnahme. Hat seine Triebe kein bisschen im Griff und muss mit dieser kleinen Weasley offensichtlich in jedem Raum… Das würde ein Slytherin nie tun."

ENDE


End file.
